


Em Cardiff outra vez

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [32]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Como namorada de Gwilym, Louisa o acompanha mais uma vez em um evento importante, começando a aprender a lidar com  o que seu relacionamento com um ator lhe trouxe. (se passa no universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie").
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Louisa May
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 3





	Em Cardiff outra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Eu ainda estava meio sonolenta quando acordei do meu cochilo, ainda estávamos no ar e pelo jeito, faltava pelo menos mais uma hora para chegarmos no nosso destino final.

Gwilym já estava olhando pra mim antes que eu pudesse dizer algo em minha defesa. Eu devia estar um verdadeiro horror, com o rosto inchado e amassado, o cabelo arrepiado, mas ali estava ele me observando como se fosse a criatura mais bonita do mundo, e pra ele, eu sabia que era.

Fazia 10 meses que estávamos namorando, ah Deus, mal podia acreditar nisso às vezes. No começo, eu me condenei e repreendi por gostar dele, por perceber que o amava, mas só depois de refletir, de ver o quanto ele queria meu bem e me entendia, me rendi ao amor que Gwilym sentia por mim.

Estavam sendo 10 meses bem diferentes do que tinha imaginado para a minha vida, mas sem dúvida, completamente especiais, Gwil estava me mostrando um lado da vida que eu não conhecia, um lado tão bonito que eu estava amando conhecer e deixar me mudar. E era justamente uma dessas mudanças que estavam acontecendo agora, Gwilym e eu estávamos num voo para Cardiff, eu o estava acompanhando, já que ele seria um dos apresentadores do Cymru Bafta daquele ano, uma premiação que prestigiava a indústria de cinema e TV de Wales.

Eu já tinha acompanhado Gwilym no Globo de Ouro e no Oscar, mas nada se comparava a um evento no país de origem dele, o lugar que ele mais amava. É por isso que ele estava tão empolgado e ansioso, ele seria um dos apresentadores do evento e eu, bem, estava ao seu lado cumprindo meu papel, o apoiando e o lembrando que tudo daria certo.

-Dormiu bem? - ele me perguntou, ajeitando os óculos de leitura sobre o nariz - estamos quase chegando.

-Bom, eu consegui descansar sim - respondi, o tranquilizando - e você? Parece meio nervoso ainda.

-Eu não consigo esconder nada de você - Gwilym riu sem graça, virando o rosto um pouco para longe de mim - é que é uma grande honra...

-Eu sei - concordei.

-E não quero estragar tudo, Lou - ele suspirou, meio exasperado.

-Ei, não tem nada que você possa estragar - toquei o braço dele, o confortando - você é uma das pessoas mais cuidadosas que conheço, e tão detalhista, esse medo é só pelo nervosismo, mas você sabe o que fazer, é só respirar fundo e seguir em frente.

-É o que eu vou fazer - ele sorriu pra mim, singelo, mas sincero - obrigado Lou, pelo conselho e por vir comigo.

-Eu não tenho escolha, Gwilym, você sempre me convida e eu não consigo recusar - acabei brincando, o beijando logo em seguida.

Era parte verdade o que eu tinha dito, nunca conseguia recusar os convites dele para grandes eventos, e eu também tinha meu próprio tipo de nervosismo, tinha medo da postura que tinha tomar, do que fazer nesses lugares chiques cheios de famosos, mas o Globo de Ouro e o Oscar me deixaram mais tranquila, então sabia que ficaria bem no Cymru Bafta.

Um tempo depois, ouvimos o piloto anunciar a aterrissagem, e então descemos em Cardiff, capital de Wales.

Eu sabia que já tinha ido até lá quando era mais nova, com o Queen em turnê minha mãe acompanhava meu pai sempre, nos trazendo com eles, mas não tinha lembranças vívidas do lugar, era como se eu estivesse visitando pela primeira vez, e acho que Gwilym percebeu isso, quando viu meu deslumbramento enquanto olhava pela janela do táxi.

-É muito bonita, não é? - ele confirmou do meu lado, acompanhando meu olhar - faz um bom tempo que não venho pra cá, eu queria poder vir mais.

-Bom, é compreensível, você tem trabalhado muito nos últimos tempos - tentei confortá-lo - mas é justamente por causa do trabalho que você está aqui, agora.

-Como sempre, muito bem observado, meu amor - ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha - de qualquer forma, estou feliz por estar aqui.

-Eu também, de verdade - fui sincera, assentindo - estou começando a gostar dessa coisa de te acompanhar nos eventos.

-Eu também - ele assentiu.

Apenas ri pela facilidade dele de concordar comigo, mas sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Gwilym priorizava muito nossos momentos juntos.

Apesar da viagem relativamente curta, ir da Inglaterra para Wales era cansativo e então acabei cochilando mais um pouco no hotel. Lembro de ter visto Gwilym olhando alguma coisa no celular, provavelmente algo no Instagram ou Twitter, felizmente ele não era tão viciado como meu pai, nem postaria nenhuma foto minha dormindo.

O dia foi passando e enquanto Gwil acertava os últimos detalhes da sua apresentação, comecei a me arrumar. Meu vestido para ocasião era rosa escuro, quase vinho, colorido, porém discreto, meu cabelo estava preso num coque elaborado, por fim, coloquei o colar de TARDIS que ele tinha me dado. Eu o usava quase como um amuleto, toda vez que tinha algum evento importante ou ocasião especial. Ajudei Gwilym com sua gravata e abotoaduras, as mesmas do Oscar, presentes dos pais dele. Por fim, ele abotoou um broche dourado no bolso do paletó, os pequenos detalhes o deixavam ainda mais elegante.

Esperando na entrada do hotel, cobri a boca retendo o suspiro de surpresa que dei ao ver a limusine à nossa espera.

-Isso é obra sua, ou... - sussurrei para Gwil, achando aquilo chique e exagerado demais.

-Cortesia do Bafta, não podia recusar - ele deu de ombros, ou melhor, os encolheu, meio assustado com minha reação.

-Claro, tudo bem, eu compreendo - me recompus, pensando no que isso queria dizer, as pessoas do Bafta estavam tratando meu namorado com toda honra e certamente ele merecia isso - vamos logo, não quero te atrasar.

-Está bem - ele olhou pra mim e então abriu a porta do carro.

Eu me acomodei, dizendo boa noite ao motorista, seguindo o caminho até o teatro. Passamos por um discreto tapete vermelho, por mais que fotos assim me incomodassem, a simples companhia de Gwilym me deixava calma.

Conforme adentramos o local, meu namorado foi ficando um pouco receoso.

-Qual o problema, Gwil? - me virei para ele, já ficando preocupada.

-Eu vou ter que te deixar sozinha - ele disse com pesar - por causa da minha apresentação, mas depois que eu falar vou poder voltar pro meu lugar.

-Ah está tudo bem, Gwilym, não se preocupe - eu logo o tranquilizei - eu vou ficar bem sozinha, só se preocupe com sua apresentação, vou estar esperando por você.

-Está bem então - ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha, se despedindo - nos vemos depois, te amo.

-Também te amo, até logo - sorri de volta para ele.

Eu tinha dito que ficaria bem sozinha, mas não pude evitar a leve sensação de tontura por estar no meio de desconhecidos. Não era algo tão amedrontador se fosse em outra ocasião, eu não costumava ser tímida, mas mesmo assim, me senti um tanto intimidada, sem ter com quem conversar. No entanto, eu não incomodaria ninguém que eu não conhecia tentando puxar assunto, não era para isso que eu estava ali. Comecei a encarar tudo como uma simples espera corriqueira, acabei recorrendo ao meu celular, como qualquer outra pessoa moderna.

Abri o Instagram e sorri diante das postagens do meu pai, de alguns dos meus alunos, de Joe e claro de Gwilym. Havia fotos minhas que eu não tinha visto que ele tinha postado, ele não deixava de me surpreender com suas legendas cheia de afeição, sorri diante disso.

O tempo foi passando e chegou a hora do evento começar, guardei meu celular imediatamente e prestei atenção. Havia uma homenagem a todas as produções galesas do ano, incluindo meu querido Doctor Who, que era filmado em Cardiff. Só então as premiações começaram e observei cada um dos atores e atrizes apresentando, até que chegou a vez de Gwilym, e o olhei com expectativa, completamente orgulhosa.

Sua eloquência era incrível, sua postura corretíssima e quando arriscou uma pequena piada, deu um sorriso singelo, discreto, porém fofo. Entregou o prêmio ao seu ganhador, e sumiu por trás do palco e suas cortinas. Continuei prestando atenção, e quando eu percebi, Gwilym estava vindo em direção a mim, se sentando do meu lado.

-Não demorei tanto assim, não foi? - ele sorriu, brincando comigo.

-Não, eu fiquei bem, me senti um pouco sozinha, mas tá tudo bem, você foi incrível - elogiei sinceramente.

-Obrigado - ele beijou minha bochecha de novo e nós voltamos nossa atenção para o resto da cerimônia.

Realmente, eu estava começando a me sentir melhor com essa coisa de namorar um ator, apesar do pequeno incômodo, não doía nada estar sempre perto de Gwil e fazer companhia a ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi sugerida pela minha amiga Rachel, já que o Gwilym realmente participou do Cymru Bafta e ela ficou imaginando como seria se a Lou estivesse com ele. Além disso, não achei que essa história caberia dentro de Evitando o Inevitável, por isso aproveitei e fiz em primeira pessoa pra vermos como a Louisa narra. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
